Freaky Friday
by thegingerwhowaited
Summary: It's Rose's birthday, and she receives a strange birthday gift... Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Cookie, Anyone?

Hey there! I finally updated the story, and I think it's looking much better this time around! What do you think? (Hint, hint: J'aime examens)

Also:

I don't own Doctor Who. Or old creepy Chinese ladies.

* * *

"Hi! I'd like General Tso's Chicken with rice and 2 egg rolls, and she'd like Chicken Lo Mein with an egg roll, thanks."

Rose smiled. She thought it was a bit romantic that he was treating her to some Chinese food and even ordering for her, though of course she knew he didn't mean it in that way. Besides, it was a bit of an early birthday present; her birthday was tomorrow.

"Nine pounds, dear," said the cashier, an old Chinese woman.

He fumbled through his pockets and pulled out the money and handed it to the smiling old Chinese lady. She then motioned them both to sit in a booth nearby.

"Thanks, Doctor, this is lovely!" gushed Rose as the lady left.

"I thought you'd like this place," he informed her, "So, what do you want to do tomorrow for your birthday?"

She shrugged.

"Well, so far I know that Mum and Micky want to take me to this new pub they heard about for dinner. Do you want to come too?"

"The pub, ehh? Well, as long as I can still get a banana daiquiri there, I'll have a great time," The Doctor declared.

The lady brought 2 glasses of water to the table. She lingered for a second, staring at Rose with an uneasy glint in her eyes, which made both The Doctor and Rose feel a tad uncomfortable.

"What's up with that lady?" Rose commented quietly while sipping on her water.

The Doctor shrugged and looked to see where she went. Apparently, she went towards the counter and was whispering to the lady at the counter. She was pointing at them anxiously. That's not good.

"Well, what about presents? What else would you like for your birthday?" questioned The Doctor, changing the subject.

"Well...I don't want anything in particular, really. I mean, you don't have to get me anything, the trips you take me on are enough presents for a lifetime. Besides, this dinner is good enough for me!" she pointed out.

The Doctor sighed. For the past month, he had been trying his hardest to find the perfect present for Rose, but she was no help. She never dropped hints for anything, and when he'd ask, she'd just give him vague answers, or do exactly what she just did and say nothing.

An awkward silence slid upon the pair. Rose didn't want to look him in the eye, which would make it even more weird between them, and he didn't either. So, instead, she looked at her surroundings. He had taken her to a pretty nice Chinese restaurant by the Thames River, and the window their booth was by gave an excellent view of it. The restaurant itself was a bit posh, with burgundy carpet and a floral rose and carnation wallpaper. There was plenty of Chinese art on the walls, giving it an Oriental vibe. She could tell the restaurant didn't have many tourists in it, which was wonderful, mostly because it was usually swamped with them.

Finally, their eyes caught and they laughed awkwardly.

A few moments later, their creepy waitress returned with their food.

"So, your birthday tomorrow?" she asked Rose as she handed her the Chicken Lo Mein.

"Yeah...How'd you know?"

"Ahhh, I have gift," she explained.

The Doctor and Rose both nodded.

"Interesting," he replied, "What part of China are you from?"

"Western, towards Taiwan," she declared proudly.

He nodded again, and then smiled.

"Well, that's nic-"

"Wait! I get you present!" she interrupted.

"No, that's okay, really," Rose muttered modestly.

Before Rose or The Doctor could stop her, she ran off to the kitchen.

"Seriously, what is going on with that lady?" exclaimed Rose.

"There's something about her...I don't know, she seems...different," The Doctor surmised.

"What do you mean?"

"If she's from western China, she couldn't possibly live near Taiwan, because it's an island off the coast of the eastern side of China."

Rose nodded in agreement as she twirled the Lo Mein noodles on her fork.

She didn't come back for a while. Rose and The Doctor both were able to finish before she returned.

She handed them two cookies.

"These special cookies. Magic. They make your birthday good. Eat before bed."

The Doctor looked at the lady doubtfully.

"Nah, I think we're go-"

"Take them!" she demanded.

"Why am I constantly getting interrupted?" he wondered to himself.

The lady looked like she was getting extremely angry. Quickly before the situation got out of hand, Rose grabbed the cookies and motioned to The Doctor to leave. They both ran out of the restaurant before the lady could bother them anymore. But, since they both left, they didn't see the lady fall into a trance and a gold mist fly from her fingers to the cookies.

* * *

Rose yawned. It was getting pretty late, and she knew her mum would have a fit if she didn't get there first thing in the morning.

"Doctor, it's been 3 hours. I think those cookies are fine."

She had found him in the TARDIS' control room, staring at the cookies underneath a microscope. From what he could see, there was nothing wrong with them. Absolutely nothing. Well, that crazy Chinese lady probably just gave them normal fortune cookies for free. Wow. What a special birthday treat.

"Well, here, Rose," he said, handing her one of the cookies, "Happy birthday."

They both cracked open a cookie, and read the fortune. Strangely enough, they were both the same.

__

A journey soon begins,  
its prize reflected in another's eyes,  
What you see is what you lack,  
Then selfless love will change you back

Suddenly, the TARDIS began to shake violently.

"Rose!"

She grabbed on to him; both holding on for their lives. Sparks began flying all over the place. Not a good sign.

With Rose still latched to his right arm, he ran over to the control panel and started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"There's something wrong with the TARDIS!"

He rubbed it gently.

"What's wrong with you, old girl?"

Another tremendous quake shook them.

Sirens began blaring, and the scariest part was that The Doctor knew that there was nothing that he could do.

He grabbed Rose tight and looked into her eyes, and whispered "If we die and I don't regenerate, I just wanted to tell you-"

The Doctor was cut off by a deafening bang. She squeezed him tighter (which secretly, they both enjoyed.).

All of a sudden, they weren't in the TARDIS anymore. They were falling quickly into what seemed like a blinding light below. Rose screamed.

"Doctor!"

"Rose, I'm here! I'm right here!" He yelled, as she grabbed his hand.

She gazed into his big brown eyes and suddenly felt calm and safe. Well, as safe as you can feel when you're freefalling.

He returned the gaze into her eyes. For all he knew, this could be the last time he ever saw her. He had to tell her.

"Rose! I...I..."

Darkness.


	2. Teddy Wants Some Lovin' Too!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't added the new chapter, I'm having a bout with a bit of writer's block (At the third chapter? Yes, I am aware of how lame that is) and a small amount of depression, because the channel that was airing Doctor Who decided to randomly take it off. I'm a little more past the middle of season 2. So of course, I took about a week's worth time to mourn my loss. Anyroad, so I decided to fix up the chapter to see if I could spark any ideas for the next chapter. I'm going to try to have it out by tomorrow (or if you're reading this in a year from now...just go on reading this 'un and then allons-y to the next chapter, silly goose!), and we got a snow day (!!!)(...I live in Georgia, it's a big deal), so hopefully it'll be up soon, along with another story I'm working with on the side. I'm going to shut up now, because I'm being to ramble like The Doctor. So, ummm...bye! (...wow....look at all of those parentheses...)

* * *

Slowly, Rose began to wake up.

_What happened last night?_

Her head hurt a little bit, but it wasn't anything a cup of tea couldn't solve. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was back in the TARDIS control room. Good. At least she wasn't on some deserted planet. She also noticed a hand with blue sparkly nail varnished nails laying across her stomach. She traced this hand back to a very familiar looking blonde. Brushing the hair out of the blonde's face, she found herself staring at, well, herself.

_Oh. My. God. Am I dead?_

Quickly, she took a glance at herself to make sure she wasn't all pale and ghostly. She wasn't, but instead of wearing her normal jeans, trainers and a t-shirt, she was wearing a pinstripe suit with a pair of somewhat dirty white Converses. She felt her head- messy, short chestnut hair. She got up and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Two heartbeats pounded in her ears. A shocked looking Doctor stared back at her. She then screamed the highest, most blood-curdling scream The Doctor's body allowed.

"Doctor?!" She yelped in her new deep voice.

There was no response. She ran back to the control room where The Doctor was apparently just waking up.

His eyes slowly blinked open. Immediately, he picked up a strand of his long, blonde hair, and let it fall back to the floor.

"Rose?"

His eyes grew large as he reached for his now non-existant Adam's apple.

He sat up a bit quickly, and the strap of his black camisole fell down, bringing down a bit of the tank top with it. About 5 seconds later, he felt a cool chill on his chest, realized what happened, blushed profusely, and pull it up. A small smirk grew on his face as Rose padded up the stairs and into the room.

"Doctor?" She called in a chastising voice.

Apparently, he hadn't seen her come in, and jumped about a foot in the air.

She laughed to herself as his face grew as red as the plaid pajama bottoms he was wearing.

"Rose, is that you?"

"No, it's Jackie," she teased.

For a moment, she could've sworn she a look of fear in his eyes before he realized she was joking.

"Nearly scared me half to regeneration!" he yelped as he embraced Rose into a hug.

"Alright, alright, calm down! Now, can you possibly explain why there's something in my pants now?" she asked, breaking from the squeeze.

"I wish I could explain. Besides, I have NOTHING in my pants now, and my thighs are lonely!"

"Your what? ...Oh Doctor, that is just disgusting," Rose commented as she followed The Doctor the control pad.

He reached into his pocket for the sonic screwdriver, but remembered that he was Rose now, and the only thing he was grabbing was her bra strap. He looked back at Rose, let go of the strap and laughed awkwardly.

"I suppose you want this," she said as she pulled the sonic screwdriver out of The Doctor's inside coat pocket.

"Thanks."

He scanned Rose.

"Well, your- well, my- body seems to be fine."

He scanned his own body.

"Good. The levels are fine and everything seems normal...so why am I you?"

Rose shrugged and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't know!"

The Doctor smacked his forehead.

"Rose, please promise me that as long as you are me, you will never do that again! You make me look and sound like Alan Carr!"

Rose kept her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't!" she declared.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"9:45 a.m."

"Oh! Then today's your birthday! Happy birthday, Rose!"

"Thanks," she replied with a sigh.

"Just think! Most fangirls would totally die to be you right now! You get to be me for your birthday! The ultimate gift!!" he squealed.

She walked off to her room.

_Did I just piss her off? _he wondered.

He followed her to her room.

"Now Rose-"

She slammed the door before The Doctor could even continue.

He knocked politely.

"C'mon, Rose! It's not my fault you're incredibly sexy now!"

A girly, agitated groan escaped from her lips, which sounded weird in his voice.

_Rassilon, I did it again._

_"_Wait! I mean...Just let me in, Rose!"

"Door's open," she muttered.

He opened the door, where Rose sat on the bed hugging a teddy bear. It was so strange to see himself look so...domestic.

"Hey now," he called gently as he sat down on the bed with her, "Many people would kill to be in your position."

"What? Laying down with a teddy?"

"No, me! People would die to be me!" he corrected hastily.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'm sorry you're not happy about this, but I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Rose glanced back. The Doctor gave her a hug, which, judging by the party happenin' in her pants, she really enjoyed.

_Ewwww. Stupid Anatomy!_

Ouickly before she could embarrass herself, she grabbed her teddy.

"Teddy wants some lovin' too!"

The Doctor looked at her doubtfully, but bent over and kissed it anyways.

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

Rose nodded. Unfortunately, Teddy might have to be her companion for the day, though.

"Now let's try and figure out how this happened," he suggested.

"I have a strong feeling it was the fortune cookies," declared Rose, "By the way- what happened to them?"

"Oh, the author forgot to add them in that one scene at the beginning, but decided to add them in now so that way the reader could actually understand where the plot's goin'!"

"Whaaaa?"

"I have no clue what happened to them."

"Fa-fan...fan-TAST- Wow, that is surprisingly hard to say," commented Rose, "But anyways...Wonderful. Now what are we going to do?"

The Doctor shook his head in frustration. He then got up to leave.

"Aye now, don't go leavin' just so soon," yelped Rose, "Before we do any sort of investigating, you are taking a shower and getting ready. I will not let myself go out in public lookin' like that!"

"What's wrong with the way I look?" questioned The Doctor.

Rose sighed.

"You look like you've seen better days."

The Doctor took a look at himself in the mirror in Rose's room. Honestly, he thought he looked fine. Pretty, in fact. But he knew that he probably up to Rose's standard of pretty.

"Well, what about you?" yelped The Doctor, "You could use a shave!"

"Fine. How about we both go get ready?" Rose revolved.

"Fine!"

They both can towards Rose's bathroom. As they both reached for the doorknob, they both jumped back as if they got shocked.

"What? Are we showering together?" Rose teased.

"...No...?"

Rose gave him a look.

"What?!" he sputtered, "It's not like I've never seen anything you have!"

Rose continued the glare.

He looked into Rose's bathroom.

"I have to go in there myself? With all of those nail polishes and other girly equipment? Frankly, I'm a bit frightened."

"Honestly, so am I," she agreed.

"What's wrong with my body?!"

"Nothing, it's just..."

"Different?" suggested The Doctor.

"Yeah."

"Well, look, my bathroom's a bit bigger. Why don't we just get ready together? No peeking, I promise!"


	3. You Have A Pool In Your Powder Room?

ZOMG, could that be...A NEW CHAPTER?! Sorry about that guys, I just recently recovered from a nasty bout of Writers' Block, but it's all good now! In fact, I tried to make this chapter long to make up for my month long hiatus. And now, put your trays into the upright position, it's time for take-off.

* * *

He looked into her eyes.

"Trust me."

She nodded and took his hand as he led her towards his private wing of the TARDIS. Ever since he met Rose, he had dreamt of doing this… just not exactly in this sort of condition.

Finally, they approached his room. Rose was rather excited; she had never seen his room before. He opened the door to a beautiful room with caramel coloured walls. He had a large mahogany canopy bed with a quilted navy velvet duvet with a bunch of gold and brown pillows. He also had a desk with some sort of futuristic computer, a large bookcase, and a cozy fireplace.

"Hold on, I'll just go get us some towels," The Doctor informed her as he ran out of the room towards a linen closet.

"Okay," she replied as she walked around his room.

Rose noticed that his room reflected his personality- warm, comforting. She glanced over by his desk, which had a few pictures framed on it. There were a few pictures of him with famous people- The Beatles, Elvis, Winston Churchill and the lot. A few others appeared to be from his escapades to strange planets. But one picture stood out. It was the two of them, from the last time they had visited Jackie. They had been running back to the TARDIS, hand in hand, and laughing. While Jackie had taken it as some sort of evidence that he was "pursuing" her in some way("You only want to get it off with 'er, you perverted old alien man!"), Rose had thought it was simply beautiful. In fact, it was one of her favorite pictures. She heard him coming back, so she quickly sat the picture back in its place and sat on his bed nonchalantly.

"Ready?" he asked, motioning for her to follow him and the towels, robes and assorted toiletries he was carrying.

His bathroom was HUGE. Its golden walls and navy, gold and cream marble tiled floor seemed to go on for miles.

"And I thought my bathroom was posh!" she yelped, "You have a bloody _spa!_"

"It's not a spa!" he protested, "It's just a…large powder room."

"Oh, so you have a _swimming pool _in your powder room?"

"It's a bath!"

"Your bath has a fountain, diving board and a slide?"

"What? I like to have fun! I'm a fun loving guy!"

"Well, I'd say more of a fun loving girl right now," teased Rose.

"Hey!"

"So, did I mention you have the best spa ever?"

"It's a powder room!!"

"Okay, whatever you say…"

"It is!"

Rose rolled her eyes and tore off The Doctor's tie and suit and jumped into the "bath" still wearing his banana covered boxers.

"Aye! Those are my favourite boxers!"

Rose just laughed as she came up for a breath. _Really? Banana boxers? Only The Doctor could wear banana boxers. _She promptly splashed him.

"Oh THAT is it!"

He stripped down to a pink polka-dotted bra and matching knickers and purposely dived in right next to her. The minute he came up for a breath, she splashed him again.

"Rooooose!" he whined, "You're messing up my bra!"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"And how do you suppose I'm doing that?"

"It feels like...water got inside the lining of it!"

"Ahhh, I see. Perhaps that's why they call it a water bra?"

The Doctor gave her a vengeful splash and doggy-paddled away.

"I'm gonna get you!" Rose warned.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" The Doctor yelped as she dived into a deeper section of the Olympic pool-sized bath.

The epic battle of revenge lasted a good hour or so and ended in a truce in which they both agreed not to tell the other who had very obviously won (Rose was convinced it was her, but in The Doctor's eyes, he was the winner, end of story.).

A little while later, they decided to actually get to the cleaning part. The Doctor poured a bottle of bubble bath into the pool/bath, making it look like a fluffy white cloud. Rose started to use her own shampoo when he smacked it out of her hands.

"No!" he screamed, "I'm not going you let you make me smell fruity!"

Rose stifled back a laugh.

He poured some brown liquid into his hands and motioned for Rose to swim over. He started massaging it into her hair.

"This is…"

Rose tuned him out as he washed her hair with some sort of alien shampoo. It smelled good; like a mix between sandalwood, musk, vanilla, and something she didn't know the name of.

"I'm gonna dunk you, so don't get scared," he warned her as he finished washing her hair.

She was still tuned out, so of course she didn't hear him. She had been pondering her feelings for Micky. She still loved him, very much, but lately, she had been finding herself more and more attracted to The Doctor. She loved the way he wore his glasses, she loved his messy hair, she loved the way he wore his dirty white Converse trainers with his suit…

He watched her for a second, shrugged, and dunked her. She screamed (quite high pitched for The Doctor's vocal range, too) the minute he pulled her shoulders back. He didn't even know his voice could get that high!

"You okay?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied with a dreamy look in her chocolate brown eyes, "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

"Rose, what's this?" asked The Doctor, holding a tube of Great Lash.

"Mascara."

"What's this?" he questioned again, this time holding a tube of lipstick.

She sighed as she gelled and styled her hair into The Doctor's familiar bedheaded look.

"Doctor, how about we just go get dressed first, and then I'll help you with that stuff?"

"Okay," he muttered as he found his way into Rose's room.

Firstly, he had to locate the articles of clothing he was least looking forward to finding- her underwear. Finding the drawer, he quickly ran his hand through it and without even looking, he picked up a lacy pick thong.

"No, not happening!" He yelped, throwing it back into the drawer like it was some sort of disease.

He then was forced to look through (not that he was complaining) and grabbed the most modest he could find- a pair of white and red striped knickers that resembled boxer briefs and a matching white bra.

_Underwear, check!_

Next, he went on to her closet, which contained a massive amount of clothes.

At first he picked out a pair of jeans and a hoodie, but as he started to put the jeans on, something else in her closet caught his eye.

He pulled out a black belted white sundress with a red and black geometric pattern on it and tried it on first. It felt strange to him; not wearing pants. In fact, he actually sort of liked the breeze between his legs. He looked into the mirror. The dress hugged his curves quite well, and he thought it looked rather nice on him.

_Why have I never seen Rose wear this? _He wondered.

He noticed it was a bit chilly, and found a black cardigan in the closet and pulled it on.

_Awww, but my legs are all cold now!_

The TARDIS placed a pair of black stockings on Rose's bed.

"Wow, I didn't know you were good at accessorizing!" He commented to the TARDIS.

It replied in a series of clicks which he found that he couldn't understand anymore. He frowned and put on the stockings. He paired the stockings with modest black patent leather flats. To finish off the outfit, he walked down to the wardrobe room and found a vintage locket necklace.

He looked into the mirror and smiled.

_There! Wow, seriously, why have I never seen Rose in this? She…well, I look beautiful!_

He walked back to his room, where he found her getting dressed. He had forgotten to knock, and scared the living hell out of Rose, who had now changed into a pair of simple black boxers, trying to figure out what she was going to wear.

"Did you ever think of knockin'?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. But it's not like I'm going to see anything I've never seen before!"

She rolled her eyes as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans (_where did she get those from?)_ and T-shirt that resembled a button down shirt with a tie, and a leather jacket.

"Where's my suit?!" sputtered The Doctor.

"Where's my jeans? I look like my grandmother!" quipped Rose.

"Where's my suit?!"

"What? Is it wrong that I wanted to dress you differently? At least I didn't make you look like a grandpa!"

"What's wrong with my outfit?!"

"It's just the pattern."

"I like this pattern!" declared The Doctor.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Are you planning on brushing your hair at all today?"

The Doctor felt his blonde hair self-conciously. What? It looked fine to him! But then again...

"Here, let me fix it!"

Rose sprayed, teased and brushed his hair effortlessly. He just gaped in the mirror watching her do it all.

"You do this everyday?" He accidentally said out loud.

"Yep!" She answered, popping the p.

Admiring her handiwork, she reached down to start applying his mascara.

The Doctor, thinking Rose was coming in for a kiss, freaked out and pushed her away.

"Doctor! I'm jus' tryin' to do your make-up!" she squealed.

"What?"

"Look, here's that mascara we were looking at before."

Immediately, he calmed down. That was close. Not that he would've minded if she did kiss him, but it just would've been a bit awkward, kissing himself.

Without a fuss, Rose was able to finish his makeup in just a few minutes.

"There. Much better," she concluded as The Doctor checked himself out in the mirror.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Rose."

"No problem, Doctor. I do that everyday, it's no big deal."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he teased.

She gave him a testing look, but then broke out into laughter.

"C'mon," she said, leading him out of the bathroom, "Let's go find out how to switch back to ourselves."

* * *

Well, that's it! I hoped you liked it! Please review, reviews make me happy and write faster! :)


End file.
